Berlin
by oymyakonas
Summary: Ludwig had a fling 13 years ago.Welcome,Berlin.
Lear sat in the pouring rain on a bench outside the U.N. building in New York, watching the representatives take shelter from the rain, the obscenely heavy downpour (which, by the way, would make it impossible for normal people to see more than a few feet in front of them) only slightly (almost unnoticeably) hindering his observation of the representatives. A few times he thought he saw a representative look up and stare, and he spent some time wondering why.

In the end it was a gasp that tore him from his thoughts. Standing in front of the young boy was an auburn haired man with his eyes squinted shut talking a mile a minute in rapid Italian with a blonde man behind said man looking at the Italian impatiently. The young redhead was patient but not knowing what was being said was quickly wearing it down, though he almost snapped at the man when he was pulled to his knees and shoved in front of the blonde man with a shout of "Ve ~ Doitsu,Doitsu, the little boy is hurt , we should take him to the hospital!"

Of course, the part about needing to go to the hospital was true. In fact he had been here for three days because he was too exhausted to move. He had barely made it to the bench as it was, the broken bones only made everything harder while causing immeasurable pain. Of course on top of that he was struck with overwhelming sickness. Lear was sure that all of his cuts and stab/ bullet wounds were infected so if he didn't receive medical attention soon he would most likely die.

For a second all they did was stare at each other, before the blonde man crouched down so he was eye level with the short 12 year old, seemingly concerned about him, much to the confusion of the red haired youth. Blue eyes meeting pitch black , the blonde man seemed to be thinking. His mouth opened after a few moments. "Are you alright?" Lear nodded " are you sure?" Lear nodded again, not sure why he kept asking these questions. "If you want you can go inside with us and we'll get you something to eat." Lear was about to decline when his stomach answered for him with a rather loud growl. Sighing, Lear nodded and they led him inside, the Italian talking the entire way.

Only a few people were inside, as early as it was, so the trio got very little stares as the tall blonde one wrapped his jacket around the youth's shoulder and handed him a thermos. For a while he and the blonde listened as the Italian talked until the blonde man turned to him saying "I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt the representative of Germany and this is Feliciano Vargas the representative of Italy."-Ciao "And you are…."

Ludwig Beilschmidt. Didn't his mother's note tell him to find a tall, muscular, aryan man named Ludwig Beilschmidt who was involved in foreign affairs. The man in front of him fit that description it was him then he would finally be able to deliver the envelope and rest.

Still though, he needed to make sure Ludwig was really the man he was looking for.

Hesitantly, Lear whispered, "You wouldn't happen to know Rochelle Noir, would you?" Ludwig's eyes widened and then narrowed slightly before he pulled Lear aside, into an empty corner of the lobby.

"How do you know that name?"

"She's my mother."

Silence was sure it would deafen he became aware of how faint he was , Lear could hear Ludwig begin to mutter to himself as the dark spots overtook his couldn't understand what though, all he really understood was the need to get the envelope to this man. Lear reached into his boot and withdrew an envelope, weathered and yellow with age but otherwise undamaged(actually, it was in near mint condition).He held it out to Ludwig, who by this time had stopped talking and was staring at Lear rather intently, and nodded towards the envelope as if to say 'take it', which Ludwig did.

 _1._ And then he was falling, or at least, that's what felt like. _2._ Gods, every second felt like a thousand years to Lear. _3._ He could feel a pair of arms across his back, rubbing against his injuries. _4._ He heard frantic voices and several dial tones. _5._ Sirens in the distance. _6._ Lear was being lowered onto a stretcher. _7._ Someone was holding his hand. _8._ Lear felt hand on him. He didn't like it. _9._ He heard shouts. _10._ Lear was dead to the world.


End file.
